


Is not what I wanted.

by shootingstar97



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times where Marvelous and Don didn't have what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't insult him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



> For a great ficwritter who made me ship these cuties :)  
> I wrote 5 date gone wrong fics.  
> Thanks to [toxixpumpkin](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/131163533769/date-gone-wrong-prompts) for all the prompts!!
> 
> Prompt #1: _"I got in a fist fight with the waiter who insulted you and now we are both banned from this restaurant."_

Don started to wonder if he should have bring Marvelous to eat Indian food, at least on _that_ restaurant. Is common to wait for being attended, but they were waiting too much. Don could see in Marvelous eyes that he was starting to get impatient.

“P-please!” Don shouted, worried for one of the waiters wandering in the restaurant. He finally attended, although his didn’t seemed to be in a good mood. “I’m happy, we wait for many time and we are so hun-”

“Shut up and just say your order stupid blondie.” The waiter interrupted, making Don be without words.

“Say what you said again.” Marvelous picked him by his collar.

“I said shut up and just say your order stupid blondie.”

Marvelous punched and threw the waiter to the table where they were, hearing a _never insult Hakase again_. He wanted to retaliate but when he saw the manager coming he decided the best choice is do nothing. Because of this, the manager just kicked out Marvelous and Don without any explanation, even though Don actually tried to apologize.

Now they were sitting on the bench of a park, both still hungry.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have led you to that restaurant, I didn’t knew it would end like that.” Don said, disappointed

“They are all idiots, I can’t stand someone who insult you. Also their attendance are a crap.” Marvelous replied

Don became happy to hear that, even though Marvelous was reckless, he did what he did to protect him, and is something Don will always appreciate.

“Now let’s go home, I want to eat _your_ food.” Marvelous smiled and made his way to home, Don smiled back, reaching him.


	2. Kittens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: _"First date ended up just being us taking care of a box of kittens I found on the way to your place."_

Don was waiting Marvelous in the park to see where they would go to their date. They could go straight from the Galleon, but Marvelous insisted they should do the ‘date things’ correctly, even though he is the guy who usually break the rules. But he is very late and Don started to worry if anything is fine with him or if he managed to find the correct place.

After some minutes Marvelous finally arrived, bringing with him a strange box.

“What’s inside of this box?” Don asked, curious.

“Some sons of a tiger that I found when I was coming.” Marvelous said showing the four kittens inside the box, of various colors, black, white and even calico.

“They are so cute! They must be very hungry!”

Both agreed that they should buy some food for the kittens, although they didn’t know what a kitty usually eat. They thought that like the earthlings and also themselves they should like some milk, so they went to the supermarket to buy some milk.

They put their milk on a plate and sat up to see the kittens drink it with desire.

“They are really hungry…” Don said, looking at the kittens.

“When I found them, they looked sad…” Marvelous said, also looking at them.

“They probably don’t have a mother, neither a house. Just like us when Zangyack attacked our planets.”

Marvelous just nodded and Don knows he thinks the same. He knows Marvelous probably feels sorry for the kittens, he is always like this when he meets someone with a similar history with him.

After drinking all the milk Marvelous put all the kittens in the box, took off his huge jacked and covered them. He didn’t know what he would do with them in long-term but he need to keep them for now. Don looked him smiling, they should go for a date, but they are happy for now.

“Hakase, I’m cold.” Marvelous said with a malicious look at Don.

Don knew exactly what Marvelous wanted, behind him the also known as GokaiGreen put his arms around his boyfriend’s body with his face at his shoulders. Both sharing their warm and love.


	3. Get Better Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: _"You had an allergic reaction to your food during our date and had to go to the ER. ~~I may or may have not cried over your safety.~~ "_

If Marvelous knew about Don’s problem he would avoid this disaster.

He invited his teammate to eat Indian curry with him, but he didn’t know Don was allergic to chili peppers, which resulted in him having throat tightness and vomiting.

Now he is on Emergency Room, with hives around his body and still vomiting. The only thing Marvelous could do is watching Don’s suffering. He was unless in that time, just when he really wanted to do something.

“If you die here I’ll kill you.” Marvelous said, seeing Don in pain.

“Even in this is state you are sending me death treads.” Don said, trying to laugh, but his pain didn’t let him.

Don looked deep at Marvelous eyes and saw how much worried his captain is at him, how much he wanted to do something to make he feel better, and how he would do differently if he could. Marvelous cared for Don’s safety more than he could imagine.

“I think I’m bothering you.” Marvelous said, trying to leave the room.

“Don’t go…” Don caught Marvelous’ hand, before he could do any movement.

“Get better soon…” He hold Don’s hand tightly, remaining where he is.


	4. The Crab Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 _"Romantic walk on the beach is ruined when you and only you are attacked by crabs. I do nothing but laugh as you run away from the cast of crabs chasing you."_

That sunset on the beach was really inviting. Marvelous couldn’t help himself but take his boots off and grab Don’s hand. That day really deserved a walk on the beach. Don at first didn’t understand very well but feeling the water hitting his ankle and the vision of the sunset made he realize that Marvelous wanted a romantic walk. So he just laughed, holding his hand tighter.

But Don didn’t thought he would be attacked by crabs. Not one, but various. The little creatures ran into him, ignoring Marvelous completely. In panic, Don only could run as fast as he can to avoid being pinched by them and Marvelous couldn’t help laugh hard seeing everything even though he fell pity of how unlucky Don is.


	5. The Horror Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 _"We are both terrible with horror movies and during a jump scare we accidentally smack each other in the face. 'Oh shit your nose is bleeding!' "_

Why Marvelous suggested to watch a horror movie? There are too many genres and he wanted to watch just horror movies? Don simply weren’t good at this, he always end running in the middle of the movie. But Marvelous convinced him, and there they are, watching a horror movie.

But he didn’t know that Marvelous, although better than Don, was also bad at horror movies. That was an experience for both of them to overcome their fears, and they endured hard. Until the first jump scare, where their panic made their faces accidentally hit each other violently.

“Oh shit, your nose is bleeding!” Marvelous whispered looking at Don’s face.

“Why did you broke my nose?” Don asked, putting his hand at his nose, since the room was very dark.

“Don’t exaggerate” He picked a cloth and cleaned the blood of his nose. “I was just a little shocked with shocked with the scene. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t know you are bad at horror movies.”

“At least I didn’t run in panic.”

Both laughed just to see people calling their attention for speak loudly. Don noticed they missed good part of the movie but he didn’t care. When he was about to watch, he noticed that Marvelous was standing up.

“Let’s go out of this shitty movie.” He said, offering his hand to Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed all the stories :D


End file.
